Por el Amor de mi Dama
by Merii Loves Vanilla
Summary: Todos humanos. Rose es la princesa del país. Dimitri es un conde soltero. Dimitri se enamora perdidamente de Rose, pero ella lo desprecia. (Ya sé que ese comportamiento hacia Dimitri no es normal, pero he basado la historia en algunos principios de amor cortés) :D
1. Chapter 1

**Esta es na historia que se me ocurrió mientras la profe de Lengua nos hablaba sobre el amor cortés en clase :) Espero que os guste :D **

El joven conde acudió a la fiesta del castillo del rey. Dejó su caballo en las cuadras a cargo de un mozo y se apretó el lazo con el que llevaba atado su cabello castaño.

Después de ser presentado, entró al salón de baile, donde los invitados giraban con gracia. Se dirigió hacia el rey para presentar sus respetos. Las damas que no estaban bailando se arremolinaron a su alrededor.

- Señoritas, - les dijo con suavidad - con todo mi pesar no puedo atenderlas en este instante. Les ruego que me perdonen.

Y con esto, las dejó atrás. A sus veinticuatro años estaba soltero, lo cual atraía mucha atención por parte de las jóvenes casaderas del lugar. Él las esquivaba con sutileza, sin mostrar su malestar. No le gustaban nada esas jóvenes que iban detrás de él porque no le conocían y ya querían desposarle; lo que significaba que iban detrás de una única cosa: dinero y prestigio. La mayoría de ellas eran hijas de barones, así que casarse con él suponía un ascenso en la escala social. Luego estaban las otras; hijas de marqueses y duques que no buscaban más que un marido atractivo y con reputación de buen luchador.

Llegó a los pies del trono y se inclinó ante el rey.

- Mi señor - dijo.

- Puede levantarse, conde Belikov - le respondió el rey.

Dimitri Belikov se levantó y miró a la cara al rey Mazur.

- ¿Quién es él, padre? Nunca le había visto antes - preguntó una voz femenina.

El rey se giró hacia su hija, quien observaba al recién llegado con curiosidad.

- Este, Rosemarie, es el conde Dimitri Belikov. Ha pasado los dos últimos años en el extranjero. Es un hombre culto que ha aprendido todas las técnicas de combate conocidas, según he oído. Además, fue armado caballero como el mejor de su edad en todas las disciplinas.

- Mi señor, no merezco tantos halagos - respondió él.

- Eso no es lo que dicen las gentes - replicó el rey.

Dimitri prefirió no contestar. Discutir con el rey nunca era una buena idea.

- ¿Dónde está su esposa, caballero? - preguntó Rosemarie.

- No tengo, princesa - respondió en voz baja.

- Oh, ¿y cómo es que un hombre de su categoría y atractivo no está aún casado?

Rosemarie se inclinó hacia delante en su asiento y apoyó sus codos en las rodillas. Esa posición mostraba bastante su escote, lo que hizo que Dimitri apartara su mirada por respeto. El rey, notando su incomodidad, intervino en la conversación.

- Rosemarie, compórtate. Esas no son posturas para una princesa. Y esas preguntas tampoco son propias de alguien de tu categoría.

La princesa hizo un mohín.

- Rosemarie esto, Rosemarie lo otro… ¡Nunca puedo hacer lo que quiera! ¡Y no sé cuántas veces tengo que deciros que no me gusta que me llamen Rosemarie, que prefiero Rose!

Había ido alzando la voz conforme hablaba, llegando al punto de que algunas personas miraron en dirección a la zona del trono, alarmados por el alboroto.

- ¡Hija! - exclamó la reina -. ¡Ya basta! Esto no es un tema para discutir en una fiesta. - Se giró hacia el conde -. Le ruego que nos disculpe, caballero.

Dimitri asintió, incómodo con la situación. El rey suspiró.

- Ya hablaremos de esto más tarde. Ahora me gustaría saber si vas a comportarte el resto de la noche.

- ¿Podré bailar? - preguntó.

- No - respondió el rey -. Como hija del regente del país, debes permanecer en tu sitio sin rebajarte a interactuar en la pista de baile con alguien de menor categoría.

La joven suspiró y se levantó de su asiento.

- Pues si es así, me gustaría ir a tomar el aire. ¿Tiene permitido el conde acompañarme?

- Estoy seguro de que el conde tiene mejores cosas que hacer…

- No - dijo Dimitri -. No me importa en absoluto. Acompañaré a la princesa si ese es su deseo.

Rose sonrió. Agarró el brazo de Dimitri y ambos salieron juntos del salón, ante la atónita mirada de los caballeros y la mirada llena de celos y furia de las señoras.


	2. Chapter 2

**Siento la tardanza! Pero como expliqué en Pequeño Camarada últimamente no estoy ni con tiempo ni de humor para escribir... Pero tengo un capítulo a medias de todo lo demás, así que no tardaré en actualizar ^^ Y bueno, aquí está el segundo capítulo. Es cortito, pero bueno :) Que os guste! ^^**

Rose y Dimitri caminaron por el jardín hablando de todo y de nada. Estaba vacío, ya que todo el mundo estaba en el interior, bailando.

A cada palabra que salía de los labios de la princesa, el conde se enamoraba más de ella. A la princesa también le gustaba el conde, pero se dijo a sí misma que jamás se rebajaría a tener algo serio con alguien tantos escalones por debajo en la escala social. Aprovecharía su tiempo con él, pero eso era todo. En cuanto viera que el asunto se le iba de las manos, lo cortaría de raíz. Sabía que si tuviera algo serio con este hombre su padre estaría furioso, y a ella le gustaba molestarle tanto como pudiera, pero hasta cierto punto. No haría algo que tuviera repercusiones serias en su vida futura.

En un momento dado, la princesa se cansó de caminar y se sentó en un banco. Dimitri se sentó a su lado, pero dejando espacio. Hubiera sido un escándalo sentarse muy cerca de ella.

Rose se giró hacia su izquierda, dándole la espalda al conde. Agarró delicadamente una rosa del color de la sangre con su mano y la olió. Suspiró, encantada con la fragancia que despedía la flor.

- ¿Le gustan las rosas, princesa? - preguntó el conde.

Rose arrancó la flor de su planta de origen y se dio la vuelta. Miró fijamente al conde con sus ojos oscuros abiertos con una inocencia que siempre llevaba, pero que no tenía en realidad. Mantuvo la rosa agarrada con cuidado a escasos centímetros de su nariz.

- Podría decirse que sí. ¿Acaso no llevo su nombre? - respondió ella.

- Sí, pero eso no fue su elección. El nombre que usted lleva lo eligieron sus padres - dijo él.

La princesa se levantó y giró sobre sí misma, riendo frívolamente.

- Lo sé. Pero me gusta. Las rosas son hermosas. ¿Usted qué piensa caballero, soy hermosa?

El conde la admiró con disimulo y trató de buscar una respuesta que no sonara descarada.

- Pienso que usted es digna de elogios, princesa, tanto como la flor que sujeta entre sus manos - se limitó a responder.

A la princesa le gustó esa respuesta. Le agradaba el conde Belikov, pero le gustaba jugar con los hombres. ¿Por qué no con este también? Sonrió. Sería una buena manera de no desarrollar sentimientos conflictivos por él.

- ¿Usted cree? ¿Cree que me parezco a la rosa que sujeto? - sonrío maliciosamente.

El conde vaciló. Sí, él lo creía. Pero no sabía cómo se tomaría la princesa esas palabras. Rosemarie Mazur tenía la fama de ser una princesa fría e indiferente, que jugaba con los hombres y volvía todas sus palabras en su contra. Tenía que medir muy bien lo que decía, o todos sus esfuerzos por llegar a ser quien era en ese momento podrían ser echados por tierra.

Al final decidió decir lo que pensaba. No podía mentir, ya que si se descubría que había mentido a la princesa se metería en un gran problema.

- Podría decirse que sí, princesa - respondió.

Ella comenzó a arrancar los pétalos de la rosa uno por uno.

- Las rosas son frágiles - dijo -. Una simple brisa puede arrancarles cada uno de sus pétalos. Yo no soy frágil.

Dimitri, tragó saliva, temiendo haberse equivocado al decir eso. Rose puso su dedo índice en una espina y dejó que ésta perforara su piel y provocara que un fino hilillo de sangre corriera por su piel. Observó cómo la sangre se extendía por el costado de su mano, pero no hizo nada por detenerla.

- Pero - continuó ella - tienen espinas. Estas las protegen de muchas cosas y hacen daño. - Soltó la rosa medio deshojada, que cayó al suelo -. Recuerde esto, conde Belikov. Cada rosa tiene su espina.

Y con eso se fue, dejando a Dimitri sin palabras.


End file.
